Amor Enfermo
by Anstrid
Summary: En una cama de hospital fue donde le diagnosticaron a Hermione Granger un tumor en su garganta. Los Premios Anuales de este año son, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. No se si aguantare tanta dosis Malfoy. -¡Ja! Más quisieras ser tu como yo Granger.


**¡Hola! Soy Anstrid y este fic lo tenía enterrado en las profundidades de mi disco duro y al leerlo decidí retocarlo y subirlo porque para algo lo escribi ¿no? xD por el momento tengo el primer y el segundo capitulo corregido y editado, queria haber esperado un poco a tener unos cuantos capitulos más pero la ansiedad ha sido más fuerte que yo xD, asi que no e podido resistirme a subir el primer capitulo. Normalmente no me gusta hacer esto pero como he dicho no e podido evitarlo. **

**Antes que nada quiero decir que la idea principal del fic la he mantenido pero he modificado bastantes cosas de el porque veia que se quedaba escueto y sin muchas cosas, muy simple, es por eso que he tenido que reorganizarlo todo, y que me falta unas cuantas paginas de la mitad de la historia, y otras cuantas del final.**

**En resumen ¿qué quiero decir con todo esto?, pues que no voy a actualizar cada semana o cada X días, porque (como tengo puesto en mi perfil) tengo una vida detras de FanFiction al igual que cualquier escritor o lector.**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que he intentado ser lo más fiel a los caracteres de los personajes, pero como es lógico no es posible que me salgan iguales, ya que no soy J.K (ya me gustaria a mí...) así que a lo mejor os parecen que estan un poco OCC, si es así era porque de esa manera me falicitaba el transcurso del hilo argumental a la historia. **

**En fin el fic no es que sea una maravilla pero bueno también le voy a tener cariño ya que va a ser mi primer Fic largo, con más de un capitulo. Ahora dejo de daros la paliza (si es que alguién a leido esto, porque yo personalmente no lo leeria xDD, si es así gracias) y os dejo con el Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen porque si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fics. Todos sus derechos son de J.K **

**Aclarado esto... os dejo con el fic**

**P.D: Decir que este fic esta hecho mucho antes de que saliera el último libro incluso antes de que saliera el Principe Mestizo (echarle los años que llega el fic escondido xD) así que aquí Dumbledore sigue vivo y que Snape sigue siendo el profesor de pociones.**

**Dicho esto, ahora sí.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En una cama de hospital fue donde le diagnosticaron a Hermione Granger un tumor en su garganta, había sido ingresada en el hospital muggle por una fiebre que no bajaba creían que era un simple constipado el que le producía la subida de fiebre y la ronquez en la voz pero no era así, todos esos síntomas eran producidos por el tumor, si no se lo quitaban la vida de la castaña mermaría y también su calidad de vida, los médicos recomendaban quitarlo pero si se quitaba podría perder la voz en el caso de la operación saliera bien o morir en quirófano en caso de que saliera mal.

La joven se encontraba en el coche de sus padres dirección a su colegio, Hogwarts, en él se reuniría con sus amigos, lo había pensado mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que no le diría nada a nadie después de la reacción que tuvieron sus padres y la forma en la que ahora la trataban prefería que nadie de su colegio lo supiese y que la trataran como a una persona normal, estaba enferma, si es cierto, pero tan poco es que fuera de cristal o de porcelana, podía valerse por si sola únicamente tenia que cumplir ciertas condiciones como por ejemplo no alzar la voz demasiado para ahorrarse dolores innecesarios y tomarse las pastillas que le habían mandado los médicos, no le quitarían el cáncer pero le remitiría los síntomas, harían que no le subiera la fiebre y le daría una expectativa de futuro, seria corta pero por lo menos la tendría.

Una vez llegado a la estación de King Cross se dirigió hacia el anden 9 y ¾ que le conduciría hacia el tren, pararon frente al muro que le llevaría a su colegio, a su mundo y se giro hacia sus padres para despedirse de ellos.

-Bueno, pues aquí nos separamos, cuidaros mucho.

-Lo mismo te decimos hija, cuídate por favor- le dijo su madre aguantando las lagrimas que intentaban salir, no estaba segura de dejar ir tan lejos de su lado a su hija en el estado en el que se encontraba- Todavía no estoy segura de que vayas al colegio este año sea lo más seguro para ti cariño.

-Mama no te preocupes, sabes tan bien como yo que este podría ser mi último año en Hogwarts, quiero ir. Necesito ir.

-Estaríamos más tranquilos si nos dejaras decirle a tus amigos lo que te pasa ¿Estas segura que no les quieres decir nada a Ron y a Harry? ¿Y si te ocurre algo? Ellos te podrían ayudar si pasara algo.

-Mama, prefiero que no sepan nada y me traten como siempre, no soportaría que me trataran de la misma manera en la que lo hacéis vosotros, quiero tener un año tranquilo. Además no me pasara nada iré con cuidado.

-Veo que no se puede luchar contra ti eres terca como una mula.-dijo el padre de Hermione- Tomate las pastillas que te dio el medico, que no se te olvide ninguna.

-Ya lo se papa, venga darme un abrazo que voy a perder el tren.

Madre y padre se acercaron a su hija y le dieron un abrazo, la joven intento separarse de ellos pero la abrazaron con más fuerza sin ganas de separarse de su única hija sabiendo que si las cosas se complicaban no podrían ayudarla y no podrían volver a verla.

Habían tenido largas conversaciones y también unas fuertes peleas sobre el tema de si Hermione debería ir o no a Hogwarts, pero después de haber consultado a muchos especialistas y con mucho esfuerzo la castaña pudo convencer medianamente a sus padres de que la mejor manera de que ella no pudiera caer en depresiones por la enfermedad o que su estado empeorara por su estado anímico era que siguiera teniendo la misma vida que había llevando hasta entonces, así que muy a pesar de los señores Granger pero conscientes de que lo mejor para su hija era que siguiera con su vida tal y como la había estado haciendo hasta ahora, cuando por fin pudo separarse de sus padres se giro y sin mirar hacia atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacia su fuerza podría flaquear paso por el muro en busca de sus dos mejores amigos.

Después de estar buscando durante cinco minutos, por fin los encontró.

-¡Hermione!- le llamo un chico moreno con ojos verdes esmeralda opacados tras unas gafas.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Que gusto veros!

-Te hemos estado esperando- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Siento no haber podido ir este verano a tu casa Ron.

-No pasa nada, espero que hallas pasado un buen verano con tus padres. Pero será mejor que sigamos hablando en el tren porque esta a punto de salir.

-Si, vamos- dijo Harry.

Los tres se despidieron de los señores Weasley y fueron en busca del compartimento, mientras buscaban un sitio para sentarse Hermione se desvió hacia el cuarto de baño dejando sus cosas al cargo de los chicos, cuando entro al baño saco una cajita y se tomo una de las píldoras que habían dentro de ella.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Hermione empezó a buscar el compartimento en el que se habían sentado Harry y Ron, fue avanzando hasta que se choco contra una persona que salía de uno de los compartimentos.

-Perdón, no te había visto- se disculpo Hermione sin mirar a la persona a la cara.

-Podrías fijarte por donde vas sangre sucia.

A Hermione no le hizo falta desviar la mirada para saber con quien se había chocado.

-Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti Malfoy.

Hermione le izo a un lado y siguió buscando a los chicos, cuando por fin los encontró Harry y Ginny le dijeron que Ron estaba en el compartimento de los prefectos ya que tendrían la charla inicial con el encargado que daba el orden de las rondas que tenían que hacer los prefectos en el tren, salio y fue en dirección al vagón indicado pero no había ni dado dos pasos cuando la misma voz que antes le había insultado ahora se encontraba detrás de ella hablándole.

-Venga Granger no tenemos todo el día y no se tu pero yo tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que estar parado en mitad del pasillo.

Sin ni si quiera mirarlo siguió caminando. Al llegar al vagón de los prefectos Hermione abrió la puerta y fue directa a sentarse al lado de Ron. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando el encargado entro a donde estaban todos y comenzaba su discurso.

-Buenos días a todos, quería recordaros lo mismo que el año pasado, las rondas de los prefectos se harán por parejas en las horas estipuladas en los horarios, se les estará prohibido el Bosque Prohibido al igual que cualquier alumno, tendréis como obligación ayudar y poner orden tanto en los pasillos como en las salas comunes, podréis administrar castigos y asignar o quitar puntos - dijo el encargado - pero antes de que os vayáis quiero anunciar quienes van a ser los Premios Anuales de este año, tendrán una sala común para ellos y realizaran las rondas juntos, los prefectos a cualquier problema que tengáis debéis decírselo a los Premios Anuales y ellos se lo comunicaran a cualquier profesor. Los Premios Anuales de este año son, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, la subdirectora McGonagall me ha comunicado que espera que sepáis convivir juntos y dejar de lado las rivalidades entre las casas para seguir conservando vuestro titulo como Premio Anual, cuando halla acabado el banquete de bienvenida esperar a vuestros jefes de casa en la puerta del Gran Comedor y os guiaran hasta vuestra torre. Ya podéis marcharos.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo, no se hicieron de esperar los murmullos y las exclamaciones de asombro.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, pasare todo el año compartiendo sala con esta come libros!- dijo Malfoy.

-Yo tan poco estoy contenta Malfoy, voy a tener que soportar tus rabietas de niño mimado durante todo el curso- le contesto Hermione.

-Vamos Herm, será mejor que vayamos al compartimiento, nos están esperando Harry y Ginny- le susurro Ron.

Los dos se fueron hacia donde les estaban esperando sus amigos. Llegaron allí y se sentaron.

-Chicos, ¿qué os pasa?- pregunto Ginny.

-Este año definitivamente no es el mío- dijo Hermione cansada.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto Harry.

-Tenemos dos noticias una buena y una mala- dijo Ron- ¿cuál queréis antes?

-La buena...- dijo Harry dudando.

-Hermione es Premio Anual.

-¡Felicidades amiga!- le dijo Harry.

-Si pero... El otro Premio Anual es Malfoy y han habilitado una sala común para los Premios Anuales, ¡voy a tener que compartir todo con Malfoy!, sala común, rondas, ¡Todo! No se si aguantare tanta dosis Malfoy.

-Vamos Herms... Tan poco será para tanto solo ignóralo y ya esta- le dijo Ginny.

-Este año va a ser duro...- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana del compartimiento y viendo que afuera había empezado a llover.

Pasaron el viaje hablando de cómo habían pasado el verano, Harry solo había pasado las tres primeras semanas en casa de los Dursley y luego paso el resto del verano en casa de los Weasley, los hermanos pelirrojos pasaron las vacaciones como la de todos los años y Hermione se invento una historia creíble para que no se dieran cuenta de que había pasado todas las vacaciones en un hospital.

Cuando el tren paró, todos los alumnos bajaron del el y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, como Premio Anual tenía que vigilar que todos subieran a los carruajes y que no se escapara o perdiera ningún alumno de primer año. Mientras Hermione iba a hacer su primer trabajo como Premio Anual Harry y Ron se llevaron su baúl y así no tendría que llevarlo ella más tarde. Malfoy vigilaba los carruajes y Hermione a los de primero para que todos fueran con Hagrid una vez que todos estaban con el semigigante Hermione volvió para coger el carruaje donde le estarían esperando sus amigos, pero al llegar vio que no había ningún carruaje todos se habían ido y allí no quedaba nadie. _¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡¡Malfoy me ha dejado aquí sin ningún carruaje!! Y esta lluvia no me ayuda para nada con mi garganta. Hermione miro alrededor, buscando algún carruaje o algo que la pudiera llevar pero no encontró nada Tendré que ir andando._

Hermione empezo a caminar por el camino de la estación hasta el castillo lleno de barro no había hecho ni la mitad del camino cuando vio a los lejos a otra persona andando, la capucha de su túnica tapaba la cabeza para repeler un poco el agua de la lluvia pero paso una ráfaga de aire y el viento al quitarle la capucha Hermione pudo ver como una cabellera rubia platinada quedaba al descubierto para mojarse todavía más, en seguida supo que era Malfoy. Hermione se acerco a él y se puso a su lado, cuando se acerco pudo oírle murmurando:

-Malditos carruajes... Uno se tendría que haber esperado a que yo subiera, yo ¡un Malfoy mojándome y llenándome de barro! ¡maldita Granger!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inútil, que tus planes no funcionen Malfoy- le dijo Hermione- Te veo un poco mojado- añadió para molestarlo más.

-¡Cállate Granger, todo es por tu culpa!

-Cuan típico de ti que le eches la culpa a otra persona de tus fracasos Malfoy.

-Yo no le echo la culpa a nadie.

-¡Pero si serás cínico! ¡Eres tu el que esta echándome la culpa a mi!- dijo Hermione pero al hablar le dio un pinchazo en la garganta Creo que estar bajo la lluvia me esta haciendo que me suba la fiebre.

-Mira Granger no me hables, seguro que cuando llegues se lo dirás a McGonagall ¿qué más da discutirlo ahora?

Malfoy aligero el paso y fue un trozo por delante de Hermione, en silencio siguieron caminando hasta Hogwarts bajo la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a los campos de Hogwarts, Malfoy miraba de reojo a Hermione que tenia la cara blanca con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y unas ojeras pronunciadas; caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar al vestíbulo del castillo donde los esperaba McGonagall, con los labios fruncidos, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el pie derecho moviéndose de arriba a bajo de forma impaciente, los dos jóvenes con solo verla supieron que estaban en problemas.

-¿Se puede saber donde han estado?- les preguntó- ¿Por qué no han venido en un carruaje como todos los demás alumnos?

-Lo sentimos mucho profesora, pero cuando ya estuvimos seguros de que estaban todos en los carruajes les dimos la orden a los thestrals de que ya podían partir hacia el colegio y se nos paso coger uno para nosotros- dijo Hermione de forma convincente, tanto que hasta Malfoy se lo creyó.

-¿Paso eso señor Malfoy?

-Si profesora.- le respondió mirando a Hermione.

-Pues a la próxima tengan más cuidado.

-De acuerdo profesora.

-Ahora vayan al Gran Comedor y una vez hallan terminado de comer me esperan a mi y al profesor Snape para que les dirijamos hacia la torre.

-De acuerdo profesora.

Cuando los dos alumnos se quedaron solos, un enorme silencio inundo el pasillo, uno miraba al otro, sin decirse nada como intentando averiguar que es lo que estaba pensando el otro, hasta que Malfoy rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué has mentido Granger? Podrías haber dejado que McGonagall me quitara puntos o que me quitara el cargo de Premio Anual. Si piensas que me vas a poder manipular por haberme salvado el culo estas muy equivocada sangre sucia.

-No soy como tu Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ja! Más quisieras ser tu como yo Granger.

El chico siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor con paso firme y actitud digna, como si su pelo y sus ropas no estuvieran chorreando agua, y el bajo de su túnica junto con sus caros zapatos importados no estuvieran llenos de barro, Hermione se le quedo mirando mientras se preguntaba como era posible que una persona como esa existiera en el mundo. Con un suspiro de cansancio siguió el mismo camino que el rubio y entro en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Hermione entro fue directa a sentarse entre Harry y Ron y enfrente de Ginny y Neville, los cuatro la miraron extrañados.

-Hermione... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- preguntó Ron.

-Pff... Por si no os habéis dado cuenta Malfoy esta igual que yo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Harry.

-Malfoy tuvo la genial idea de hacer que yo me quedara sin carruaje y asi tener que venir andando pero le salio el tiro por la culata y él tambien se quedo sin carruaje -al decir eso sus amigos esbozaron una sonrisa- me lo encontre a mitad camino ahora la cuestión es que al llegar la profesora McGonagall nos ha visto.

-¡Bien! Entonces Slytherin ya empieza debiendo puntos- dijo Ron.

-Bueno... Más bien no.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Harry.

-Pues... Le encubrí.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hermione?

-Pues... No se, chicos lo he estado pensado y no quiero pasar todo un año con tontas discusiones quiero tener un año normal sin peleas ni nada de eso, asi que... A lo mejor le propongo un trato a Malfoy.

-¿Un trato?

-¿Qué trato?

-Le quiero proponer que nos tratemos como personas civilizadas y nos dejemos de insultos.

-¿¡Pero Hermione a ti que más te da!? Lo que tendrías que estar haciendo es discutir con él e intentar que lo echen de la torre de los Premios Anuales.

-No Ron, Hermione tiene razón, van a estar todo el año juntos, van a convivir en una sala para ellos dos, es un buen trato Herm- dijo Ginny.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a preguntar?- preguntó Neville.

-No lo se, pero cuando se lo pregunte espero que se lo piense bien y me diga que sí, no quiero pasar todo el año discutiendo y haciéndonos la vida imposible.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a comer, Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada y su cabeza la sentía embotada y la comida no le sabia a nada intento parecer que todo iba con normalidad y para disimular un poco empezó a remover la comida que tenia en el plato.

Cuando el director dio por finalizada la cena y dio permiso para levantarse y marcharse Hermione cojio aire se dirigió hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde le enseñarían donde dormiría de aquí a final de año y donde también se pondría a prueba su paciencia.

**

* * *

**

**En sí el capítulo es corto, pero es que no me gusta leer capitulos eternamente largos, pero aun así no significa que de X paginas no vaya a pasar.**

**Y bueno solo me queda esperar vuestra opinión, quién la quiera dar, no soy una de esas autoras que exigen reviews en cada uno de sus fics, que no los reciba no significa que deje de subir capitulos porque la gente no me dice nada. **

**Pero si alguien se anima a dejar alguno, sobra decir que son bien recibidas las críticas (siempre que sean de buenos modos), animos, consejos o lo que sea. Estoy abierta a todo.**

**Espero que os halla gustado, y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Anstrid.**


End file.
